Ella Es
by Raven Sakura
Summary: La marcha nupcial empezó a resonar en el lugar. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza pero aun así la música de violines que acompañaban a la pelirroja por el camino hasta su novio se oía. Tony Stark no era masoquista... (One Shot)


**Nota de la Autora:** Creo no quedó como para hacerlas llorar pero espero les guste. Recomiendo leerla escuchando "**Someone like you**" y "**Turning tables**" de **Adele **(aunque el segundo pueden hacerlo con la versión de **Gwyneth**).

Por favor, léanlo y ya después pueden mandarme a matar por mi osadía…

* * *

**ELLA ES…**

- Buenos días señor. Son las 10:30 am. Estamos a una temperatura de 30°C.

- Jarvis, ¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano?... Quiero dormir una hora más – y Tony, convertido en un niño malcriado, se cubrió con su edredón.

- Lo siento señor pero tengo órdenes de la señorita Potts de no dejarlo dormir pasada esta hora.

- ¿De Pepper? – Volteó a su derecha pero su cama estaba vacía – Hoy es sábado, ¿Dónde está Pepper?

- En... – Y el celular de Tony empezó a sonar. Era ella.

- Pep, ¿Dónde estás? Es sábado y esperaba verte aquí.

- Hola Tony, no me sorprende que olvidaras este día – Tony se asustó pensando que había olvidado alguna fecha especial – Mira, no tengo mucho tiempo. Te dejé tu traje listo, date un baño, desayuna y Happy pasará por ti en hora y media.

- ¿Happy? – su amigo ya no era su seguridad y mucho menos su chofer – Pero Pep…

- Tony no tengo mucho tiempo, me están esperando.

- ¿Esperándote? ¿Quién? – Su chica estaba en una reunión con Dios sabe quién y él ni enterado. Ella bufó.

- Si no quieres venir no vengas – y un suspiró se escuchó al otro lado de la línea – pero me dolería no verte aquí.

- Iré a donde quieras Pepper, de aquí a la luna si así lo deseas – lo que decía era verdad y se lo decía a diario, cuando estaban juntos y solos. El mutismo de la pelirroja le estaba dando mala espina – ¿Pepper?

- Aquí… aquí estoy… Bien, báñate, vístete y arréglate señor playboy que pasarán por ti en una hora con veinticinco minutos.

- Sus deseos son ordenes señorita Potts – y ella colgó. Era un hecho que su chica le estaba preparando una sorpresa y a Tony le encanta sus sorpresas porque siempre se convierte en una sexy, pervertida y enamorada mujer, y era solo para él.

Amaba tenerla abrazada disfrutando del clímax.

Se metió a la ducha con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pensando en todo este tiempo junto a ella, en los momentos que jamás imaginó pasar y mucho menos con Pepper. Pensaba en su presente y en el rumbo que podría tomar su vida, pero siempre junto a ella, porque Pepper es ahora lo único sin lo cual no podría vivir. Está enamorado y tenía a la mejor mujer del mundo, y es algo que aún le cuesta creer.

Se quedó media hora acicalándose para ella y al regresar a su habitación encontró tu atuendo.

- Jarvis, ¿estás seguro que Pepper dejó este traje?

- Así es señor – Tony mostraba confusión en su cara pero si ella quería que se pusiera aquel esmoquin pues le seguiría el juego.

Se vistió con el exclusivo traje negro, camisa de lino blanco, tan sexy y solo para Pepper. Una vez ya listo miró su reloj, aun tenia veinte minutos antes de que Happy pasara a recogerlo. Así que decidió ir a jugar un rato a su taller.

- Jarvis, ¿guardaste lo que avanzamos ayer? Sinceramente no lo recuerdo.

- Si – respondió solicito la IA – en pocos días el Ford quedará listo.

- ¿El qué? – Exclamó Tony sin entender en la entrada del taller - ¿De qué hablas? Te preguntaba por el Mark… - y el castaño tenía los ojos casi fuera de su órbita. Creyó que estaba a punto de morir de un infarto - ¡JARVIS, ¿DONDE ESTAN LOS MARKS?!

- Lo siento señor, pero no comprendo de que está hablando.

- Muéstrame los videos de seguridad de anoche – y un holograma frente a él apareció – muéstrame lo que avanzamos del Mark VI.

- Disculpe señor pero sigo sin entender a qué se refiere. No tengo guardado nada acerca de Mark.

- ¡Jarvis! – El castaño gruñó mirando al techo – ¡muéstrame lo que hice anoche!

- Como ordene señor – y en el holograma pudo verse así mismo.

- ¿Estoy reparando el Ford?... ¡Estoy reparando el Ford! – gritó, pasándose las manos por la cabeza y sin poder creer lo que veía - ¿Y los trajes de Iron Man?

- Señor, será mejor que llame a la señorita Potts o al coronel Rhodes.

- ¡Respóndeme!

- No tengo algún archivo sobre Iron Man.

Tony estaba a punto del colapso por lo que tuvo que desparramarse sobre el sillón de su taller y deshacerse los botones del cuello para permitir que el aire pase por su tráquea y llegue a sus pulmones. Eso parecía no ser suficiente.

_¡¿Dónde estaban sus trajes?!_

- Jarvis, ¿en qué año estamos?

- En el año 2012, en el mes de enero señor – Se supone que había pasado casi un año desde lo de Vanko y Hammer… pero si eso no ocurrió… si en realidad él no es Iron Man, entonces ¿Qué fue todo? ¿Un sueño?... Tenía que volver al inicio.

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fui a Afganistán?

- Hace dos años señor.

- ¿Alguna noticia sobre eso? – se le estaba revolviendo el estómago... temía que se le reviente algo si la respuesta no era sobre…

- Solo sobre su retorno. Fue multado por su estado de embriaguez y el de las azafatas. Nada fuera de lo normal - … sobre su secuestro.

Y si eso no había sucedido, entonces…

- ¡No tengo el reactor! – dijo tocándose el pecho. Al bañarse no se percató al pensar en su chica… - ¡Un momento! – si nada había pasado, entonces… - Jarvis, ¿Quién es el actual CEO de Stark Industries y que relación tengo con Pepper?

- Señor, no quisiera molestarlo pero insisto en llamar a la señorita Potts o al coronel…

- ¡Solo respóndeme!

- Usted es el CEO desde hace muchos años y casi la misma cantidad de tiempo la señorita Virginia Pepper Potts es su asistente personal a tiempo completo… Bueno hasta hoy.

- ¿Cómo que hasta hoy? - y la puerta del taller se abrió - ¡Happy!

- Señor, ¿nos vamos? – el castaño no sabía si preguntarle - ¿Ocurre algo señor? – preguntó Happy al ver que no contestaba… ¿Y si al preguntarle lo tomaba por loco?

- Nada, nada amigo – decidió no preguntarle. Pasó por su lado, palmeando su hombro para tranquilizarlo – Yo conduzco.

Salieron a la entrada de su mansión en Malibú, cosa que le extrañó. Se supone que estaba en Nueva York en aquel aburrido edificio porque su casa estaba en reparación… La situación empezaba a asustarlo. Cualquier persona en su lugar estaría gritando, enloquecido, pero él no. Tal vez porque aún no había pasado lo más difícil: Hablar con Pepper. En la vida que había tenido antes de despertar.

Le contará sobre esa vida y que quiere estar con ella… que está enamorado de ella.

- Y bien, ¿a dónde vamos? – preguntó el castaño colocándose las gafas de sol antes de encender el Audi plomo y salir de su mansión hacia la carretera californiana.

- ¿No se acuerda? – Tony no le respondió ni miró su cara de confusión – Vamos al Central Park.

- Bien – respondió con simpleza.

- ¡Que tal la pasamos en la despedida de soltero! – Exclamó Happy emocionado – quedé en verme con aquella rubia después de la recepción del matrimonio – Tony lo miró con el signo de interrogación plantada en su cara - ¿Qué? ¿No se acuerda de la rubia?... Bueno, no lo culpo, estaba muy ebrio y entretenido con la pelinegra.

- Happy, ni siquiera sé de qué despedida me hablas – respondió regresando su vista al camino. En serio, este día era de locos - ¿Y quién se casa? Odio las bodas.

- Salvo por las damas de honor… - acotó su amigo haciéndolo sonreír pero estaba decidido a dejar esa vida hoy mismo, solo por la pelirroja – Estoy sorprendido de que no se acuerde sobre la boda. Está bien que sea despistado pero-

- Genio Happy – interrumpió el castaño – soy un genio con cosas más importantes en la cabeza.

- Lo sé jefe, ¿pero olvidarse la boda de Pepper? – Tony metió de lleno el pie en el freno y se aferró con fuerza del volante ante el grito ensordecedor de Happy a su lado. El auto dio un par de vueltas de campana deteniéndose finalmente a milímetros del acantilado - ¡ ¿ESTÁ LOCO?! – a Tony se le habían caído las gafas de sol que tenía y estaba pálido.

- ¿Boda?... ¡¿Dijiste boda?! ¡¿Cómo?! – el aire le faltaba, las manos le sudaban y la garganta se le había secado. Happy pensaba que se había vuelto loco.

- Pepper dijo que le afectaría una vez ella se haya ido no antes – comentó el guardaespaldas respirando hondo un par de veces antes de seguir - ¿Enserio no recuerda a Joshua?

- ¿Joshua?

- El novio de Pepper desde hace dos años.

- ¿Dos? – Es decir, son novios desde su último viaje a Afganistán. Tal vez sería mejor volver a casa y dormir, tal vez así despertaría siendo Iron Man y con Pepper como su chica.

- Él es un científico canadiense que usted no quiso atender y envió a Pepper en su lugar – y Tony quiso tirarse al mar. Se la había puesto en bandeja de plata – salían en las noches que usted tenia citas o fiestas – Tony golpeó con fuerza su frente con el timón – Jefe, me está asustando, ¿está bien? – y el castaño levantó enseguida la cabeza.

- ¿A qué hora es la ceremonia?

- A las 12:30 – Tony miró su reloj. Tenía 35 minutos antes de la ceremonia para hablar con Pepper. Encendió el Audi y sin avisar pisó el acelerador a fondo. Happy, que se sujetaba temeroso al cinturón ante la velocidad bestial a la que corrían, mando un mensaje al coronel Rhodes para que los espere a la entrada del parque.

Llegó al lugar en 20 minutos, diez minutos menos del recorrido normal, y sin apagar el auto salió corriendo. Fue abordado por los periodistas y mujeres que trataban de llamar su atención pero para Tony nadie existía en este momento. Su misión era encontrar a Pepper y entregarle su corazón. Una vez que esquivó todos sus obstáculos corrió escaleras arriba hasta llegar a la entrada del parque. Esta tenía un arco de flores (pompones) blancas con algunas rosas rojas como adorno.

- ¡Tony! – El castaño volteó a su izquierda encontrándose con su mejor amigo - ¿Está todo bien?

- Rhody – lo llamó sujetándolo de los hombros – ¿Dónde está Pepper?

- Tony, ¿estás bien? – preguntó preocupado. Su amigo parecía desquiciado, más de lo normal – Te veo mal, ¿quieres tomar algo?

- No. Lo que quiero es hablar con ella. ¿Dónde está? – el castaño volteó para todos los lados buscándola.

- Ella se está preparando para su momento… ¿Es tan urgente lo que quieres decirle? – Tony se quedó mirando a Rhody por unos segundos y bajó la mirada – No creo que le vas a pedir que no se case – Tony solo guardó silencio - ¡Oh por Dios! – exclamó fuerte. Tomó a Tony por los hombros y lo llevó a una zona desolada - ¡No puedo creer que seas tan egoísta!

- ¡No lo soy!... un poco, pero esto es diferente.

- ¿Diferente en qué? – el castaño solo lo miraba – ¿Acabas de darte cuenta que estas por perder a la única persona que se ocupaba de ti, la que dirigía tu vida, la que te llevaba de la mano para que no caigas en los abismos a los que te querías meter, la que…?

- Yo la amo – el coronel tenía la boca abierta – Estoy enamorado como un loco de ella – el coronel seguía sin pronuncias palabra alguna – ¿No dirás nada?

- ¡Estás loco!... ¡Eres un maldito loco despistado!... ¡Cómo es que todos sabíamos eso pero tú y ella ni cuenta!

- Necesito hablar con ella.

- Tony, ya de nada servirá.

- Quiero que ella me lo diga – el coronel lo miró en silencio por un momento antes de suspirar.

- Ella está al fondo. Han armado una pequeña habitación para que se arregle – el castaño volteó para irse pero Rhody lo tomó del brazo – Estaré por aquí amigo – Tony asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo.

La dichosa habitación estaba al otro lado del parque. Estaba corriendo y Tony pudo ver a un flacuchento escuálido, blanquiñoso, sin porte alguno y de cabellos rubios desteñidos…

¿Ese es el novio de Pepper?

- Ella se merece algo mejor – murmuró, pensando que ese mejor debería ser un genio playboy y filántropo millonario.

Cuando llegó a la habitación se encontró con las damas de honor saliendo de ella. Las chicas, vestidas de rojo, querían hablarle y tocarlo. Estaban emocionadas de tener al famoso Tony Stark frente a ellas, todas menos una rizada pelirroja que se le hacía familiar*. Ella lo miraba con odio. Con dificultad logró zafarse de ellas y entrar a la habitación. El lugar era espacioso, tenía algunas mesas con frutas y agua, maquillaje y flores, y al fondo una mujer le daba la espalda. Y podía jurar que es la más bella novia que había visto en toda su vida.

Tenía todo su cabello recogido en un moño detrás de su cabeza adornado con pequeñas flores violetas y blancas que sujetaban el velo que cubría dos mechones caídos en ondas. El vestido perla sujetaba sus hombros descubiertos por la espalda como si fuera un fajín, siguiéndole un corsé que ceñía sus senos hasta la cintura ya que a partir de ahí el vestido era amplio hasta el piso. Al percatarse de su presencia ella volteó y Tony pudo apreciar que el fajín de sus hombros se unían por adelante en un escote en v y entre sus manos el hermoso bouquet de rosas rojas.

El vestido fue hecho exactamente para ella. Pepper era la mujer soñada y él un idiota que debió darse cuenta hace muchos años atrás.

- Me alegra que hayas venido – le dijo dándole un abrazo. Tony con dificultad logró responderle el gesto. Ella olía como lo recordaba cada vez que la tuvo – Aunque deberías estar con los invitados y no aquí – y desea volver a tenerla, besarla, amarla.

- Yo… - Pepper lo miró preocupada al verlo nervioso y callado.

- ¿Sucede algo señor Stark? – el castaño la miró. Miraba sus ojos celestes, su nariz, sus labios, sus pecas, sus cabellos y suspiró.

- ¿Te ha pasado alguna vez que despiertas un día y tu vida ha cambiado completamente?

- Pues no, creo que no.

- Pep, quiero que me escuches sin interrumpirme por favor – pidió acariciando sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo.

- Está bien pero tendrás que ser rápido. En pocos minutos empezará la ceremonia.

- Bien – él respondió apesadumbrado – Hoy desperté confundido pues antes de abrir los ojos yo viví otra vida. No sé si era un sueño y sé que no estoy loco. Lo que viví me hizo cambiar, era una mejor persona y ahora quiero ser esa mejor persona Pep.

- Sólo era un sueño Tony. Puede que solo estés confundido.

- Si hubiera sido un sueño hubiera olvidado lo que soñé y sentí, pero todo eso está vivo en mí.

- Así que cambiaste, ¿Por qué cambiaste?

- Fui secuestrado en mi viaje a Afganistán, me salvé y me convertí en un superhéroe – Pepper levantó una ceja – Si lo sé, no tengo pasta de héroe. Eso me decías. Luego casi volví a morir pero pude salvarme por mi genialidad.

- Tu ego no es novedad.

- Pepper, el punto es que tuve a alguien a mi lado que me apoyó en todo mi cambio, con la que despertaba todos los días y me recordaba que podía ser una mejor persona.

- Espera, ¿todos los días? ¿Con la misma mujer?

- Aunque no lo creas sí. Y al despertar hoy y no verla conmigo me sentí mal, vacío.

- ¡Señorita Potts! – Y una mujer vestida de sastre, la planeadora de bodas, irrumpió la estancia sin avisar – Oh, disculpen, pero estamos sobre la hora.

- Señor Stark… - dijo Pep pero Tony le tomó las manos.

- Solo cinco minutos más. Por favor – la pelirroja, sorprendida por el "por favor" que su jefe nunca usa, vio a la planeadora asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Tony, en resumen, ¿Qué quieres decirme? – El castaño respiró pero las palabras parecían no querer salir de su boca – Me parece increíble que en tu sueño hayas sido alguien diferente, alguien mejor y que al parecer quieras serlo ahora pero yo que… - y Tony la besó. Solo juntó sus labios pues no quería asustar a Pepper, aunque ella tenía los ojos abiertos y estaba inmóvil. Ya estaba asustada.

- Lo siento – dijo Tony cuando la soltó y vio su rostro – la mujer con la que despertaba todos los días, la que me hizo mejor persona, la mujer sin la cual no puedo vivir, esa eres tú.

- ¡Oh Tony! – Pepper se llevó una mano a la boca sorprendida.

- Pepper, no te cases, estoy enamorado y no quiero perderte.

- Tony, ¿enamorado? ¿De mí? – ella lo miraba procesaba lo que le dijo – Es conmovedor lo que me dices… pero yo… no puedo – la pelirroja bajó la mirada y el castaño se acercó.

- ¿Pero por qué? En la vida que te digo, una vez me contaste que siempre estuviste enamorada de mi – Pepper levantó su rostro, mirándolo sorprendida.

- Eso es verdad… – dijo ella alejándose unos pasos de él – Estuve enamorada de ti, pero no me iba a quedar esperando por alguien que no me miraba como quería que lo hiciera – Ahora Tony fue quien bajó la mirada. La pelirroja se acercó y le levantó la cara con sus manos en las mejillas.

- Soy un idiota – ella sonrió.

- Lo eres - él le tomó las manos y se las besó – Estoy enamorada de Joshua – Tony cerró los ojos con fuerza. Y ella lo abrazó. Nunca había visto a Tony Stark tan vulnerable como ahora pero Pepper quería ser feliz y sentía que lo sería con la persona que esperaba por ella en el altar.

- Disculpen – dijo la planeadora entrando otra vez – estamos diez minutos atrasados – ambos se separaron y Pepper respiró profundo para contener las lágrimas.

- ¿Estás segura que serás feliz con él? –preguntó Tony esperanzado pero ella mató su esperanza moviendo la cabeza respondiendo afirmativamente. Tony suspiró y sonrió de la manera que solo lo hacía con ella - ¿Te regalé algo?

- Sí.

- ¿Y te gustó?

- Oh si, será un hermoso paseo en un barco muy grande por el Caribe – Tony sonrió pero en sus adentros quería morirse por regalarle la luna de miel. Es un completo idiota.

- Bien. Ya es la hora – se acercó y la besó en la frente. Pepper le sonrió, tomó su bouquet y sin mirar atrás salió junto a la planeadora que ya la esperaba.

El castaño se quedó ahí, inmóvil, pensando en los momentos que vivió junto a ella en su otra vida después del ataque de Vanko, viendo las fresas puestas en la mesa que obviamente la novia no había tocado…

- … porque es alérgica las fresas - ¿Y el tal Joshua lo sabrá?

La marcha nupcial empezó a resonar en el lugar. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza pero aun así la música de violines que acompañaban a la pelirroja por el camino hasta su novio se oía. Tony Stark no era masoquista.

Salió de ahí pasando por las sillas finales de la ceremonia, mirando por última vez a la única mujer que Tony Stark amaría en toda su vida, casándose con otro. Tenía que salir de ahí. Se colocó las gafas oscuras y caminó hacia la salida, a tratar de continuar con su vida. Su vida sin su motivo para ser alguien mejor…

**Fin**

* * *

Hola chicas. No sé cómo estarán ustedes después de leer el shot y escuchando a Adele pero yo estoy conteniendo las lágrimas.

Este shot estaba dándome vueltas a la cabeza cuando comencé en el verano del año pasado pero lo olvidé. Y recibí un review de **Yare1999** que me pedía que Pepper no esté enamorada de Tony sino de otra persona, y fue así que lo recordé. Si desean matarme, háganlo, lo merezco, pero que sea rápido, no me gusta el dolor.

Antes de los agradecimientos, voy a hacer un concurso. Para aquella (¿algún chico por aquí?) que me diga el nombre de la persona que menciono con un *, me dirá que es lo que quiere que aparezca en el capítulo de San Valentín… Si, ¡Haré un capítulo de San Valentín! Y aquella que gane me puede pedir lo que desee leer o si quiere aparecer en el capítulo también. Creo que mi subconsciente aun no quiere ponerle fin porque sigo maquinando más shot para antes del enfrentamiento de Tony con Bruce. En su review me mandan la respuesta y lo que quieren para el capítulo de 14 de febrero (¿se celebra en todo el mundo?)

Gracias por los favorites, los follows pero especialmente gracias a los reviews:

**Ale Downey Stark-Potts:** gracias por tu review. Adoro el carácter agresivo de Natasha y espero haberla planteado bien en el capítulo. Si, el hermanito de Pep es re sexy pero como Tony, NADIE. Si te gustó como metí a Bruce en el cap., espero te guste el penúltimo cap. que parece ser demorara en llegar. Espero este capítulo te guste.

**Cyelito Lindo:** Gracias por tu review amiga. Ya se viene el fin pero parece que no será tan pronto como pensé. La pregunta al hermano de Pepper es por la escenita con que se ganó la temible señora Potts. A ver cómo se pone el hermano cuando se entere. Matrimonio aquí no. De repente en El Legado o en el nuevo fic. Ya verás cómo se viene el capítulo. Me gusta tu idea, tal vez me guie. Espero este capítulo te guste (y que no me quieras matar).

**Guest:** Gracias por tu review. Espero que puedas ponerme tu nombre si me vuelves a escribir un review n.n Supongo que quisiste decirme que querías ver a Bruce ya pero espero no decepcionarte con este.

**Selenita Lunar:** Gracias por tu review. Me reí un montón escribiendo y editando el capítulo anterior. Y vuelvo a repetir. Adoro el carácter de Natasha. Sé que esperabas el capítulo de Bruce (creo que todas lo esperan) pero mi subconsciente no quiere. Así que espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo.

Si me has inspirado a un M pero tengo que ordenar las ideas ya que cuando mencionaste la lista de fantasías me hiciste recordar un libro que leí que se llama "Las Reglas de las Fantasías"… me encanta. Espero este capítulo te guste.

**Maureen Stark:** Gracias por tu review. Ja jajajajajajaja Por lo general he visto o leído sobre pelirrojos tiernos (como Ron de Harry Potter) pero yo los he puesto violentos. Me encanta el carácter de Natasha y he empezado a concebir a Pepper dominadora. Creo que también esperabas el capítulo con Bruce pero aun no va a llegar. Espero te guste el capítulo.

**Patty Beltrán Stark:** Gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. A mí me dio penita que todos quisieron matar a Tony. La reconciliación la sabemos todas: Amor por montón. Espero que este capítulo te guste.

**Miruris:** Gracias por tu review. Qué bueno que te hayas divertido con el capítulo… aunque creo que con este no mucho XD Adoro el carácter de Natasha y como es con Tony. Me pareció gracioso que Ethan se ponga en plan de hermano protector cuando no sabe TODO lo que ya han hecho Tony y Pepper, por eso puse la respuesta de Tony. Ja jajajajajajaja cuando la señora Potts le cuente a Ethan como los encontró… Tal un cap. no vendría nada mal. Lo pensaré. Este fic lo tengo que acabar porque ya salió Iron Man 3 y la relación es publica, incluso también me lo parece en Avengers, por eso creo que ya es hora… aunque mi subconsciente aun no quiere. Espero este capítulo te guste.

Chicas, me voy a dormir y mañana diré quien es la ganadora. Gracias.

**_Raven Sakura_**


End file.
